


Play Nice when I'm gone

by bluechaostamer



Series: A Game on the Side [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, John & Sherlock - Freeform, Loyal subordinates paying the price of The Game, M/M, Oh geez this is kinda sad, Sebastian & Jim, Sebby and John love their geniuses so much, reichenbach gone differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluechaostamer/pseuds/bluechaostamer
Summary: Reichenbach doesn't really end with Sherlock jumping or Moriarty blowing his brains out. It's a little more friendly, and little more calm, and with a little bit (a lot) of love. Sometimes, for two men with fierce loyalty, love has to come second.PREQUEL TO "PLAYING THEIR GAME"





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I was introduced to Sebastian Moran I just freaked. I still ship Johnlock harder than anything in this particular series, but there is a special and warm place for this ship in my heart. <3
> 
> Don't ask why the first story I write about these two is angst it just kinda came out that way. ^_^'

“What loyalties we fall under, huh?” John chuckled as he wiped blood off his lips. Sebastian let out a snort, and then regretted it as he wiped blood seeping from his nostrils. He sat next to the battered army doctor –it wasn’t like he looked better himself –and casually lit up a cigarette. The colonel glanced at Watson before as he took a drag.

“You know, I’d much rather shoot _him_ than you,” he finally murmured.

Watson glanced at him too, before raising both his brows, “And I’d much rather be punching the lights out of _him,_ ” he responded, pointing up.

“Wouldn’t be as fun,” Moran stated through the cigarette in his mouth, “he doesn’t like getting his hands dirty.”

“Really? Well there’s one difference other than being on the opposite ends of the moral spectrum,” John stated, crossing his legs in front of him  and getting as comfortable as he could against cold brick, “I find all sorts of gore being analyzed and prodded in our flat. I almost mistook blotchy poisoned blood for strawberry jam. Already in my bread and everything. Then he comes in and asks me where his sample was.”

“That’d ruin anyone’s morning,” Sebastian replied, giving a hint of a smile. He then shrugged, “I don’t quite get fazed by much in all honestly, but he is the type to randomly pull out a chainsaw and start shoving it through walls and windows. I’m not exactly a light sleeper, but heavy would be a decent description either. I would appreciate the shut eye.”

Watson sat up, his expression appalled, “That’s exactly it! My God, he said it would just be his violin, but he’d go off to start shooting at walls! The gun wasn’t even muted. And guess what he would say if I were to ever ask?“

“Bored,” Sebastian finished, with a smirk on his face. Watson mirrored the expression, but it slowly morphed into a scowl.

“Damn this game,” Watson muttered.

Sebastian held his cigarette in front of his face, “Agreed.”

“I hate him, you know,” the army doctor stated, glancing at the sniper from the corner of his eyes, “I know you adore him, but I absolutely detest him.”

“But he gave you a parka,” Moran grinned, watching the other give him a pointed glare, “Yeah, yeah, fun, but not fun. Well, I hate him too, yours, that is.”

“You’ve never even seen him face to face,” Watson retorted.

“I’ve shot enough pompous assholes in the face to distinguish one when I see it. He’s smart, I’ll give you that, but unforgivingly arrogant.”

“And _he’s_ not?”

“Oh yes, but yours isn’t nearly as funny about it. Yet I daresay you love him.”

“I do, just not in the way everyone says so,” Watson replied calmly.

“Likewise,” Sebastian responded, “And all things considered, I would be doing the same thing if our roles were reversed.”

“Would you, now?”

“Not if I had to defend YOUR bastard. But yeah, if I had to defend my bastard. I’d give my life too.”

“…I’m sorry,” John whispered, suddenly.

“I’d be the sorry one in this situation, wouldn’t I? Besides, we both agreed on it,” Moran took another drag before offering it to Watson. The second raised his brows in a sarcastic manner, causing the colonel to roll his eyes, “I know you don’t, but I’d figured long term health isn’t in your cards anymore, is it?”

Watson chuckled, “True, but if I have goals, I stick to them best I can.”

“Clearly.”

They sat in silence until John’s phone vibrated.

_Where are you? – SH_

Watson’s fingers quickly typed a reply before he began to shift around, “Well, enough of this, hmm?” he grunted as he rose to his feet. Sebastian followed suit. The shorter man rolled his shoulders and gave a grimace, “You don’t suppose that they’ll actually… ‘play nice’ after this, would you?”

Sebastian tossed his cigarette and drew his sniper forward, “Not a chance. But they’ll both be alive, and that’s what matters, right?”

“Things I have done for my best friend. You don’t think they’d try to follow…?”

“Maybe, but there’s no point in wondering that if you’re going to be too busy in the afterlife.”

“There is that point, but I suppose I do worry over him.”

“Likewise.”

Watson held himself in a straight stance. His expression, however, frowned in hesitation, “I uh, figured you already knew, so I never quite voiced it, but, uh… I… love you,” He gave a firm nod, his mouth pinched.

Sebastian nodded back at him, “and I love you,” he replied coolly.

There was one beat of acknowledgement and then he pulled the trigger. Sebastian watched as the doctor crumpled to the floor. Red blood began to pool around him.

Expressionless, Sebastian held the rifle against his own head. His phone immediately began to vibrate. Still holding his gun to his head, he pulled out his phone and read the message, chuckling darkly as he finished the last word.

_What you are about to do isn’t part of my plan –JM_

“It’s not,” Sebastian whispered, typing up his response with his free hand, “it’s part of OUR plan.”

And then he pulled the trigger.

_Play nice when I’m gone –JW & SM_

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe they will play nice after this.


End file.
